


Операция «Ревность»

by Wintersnow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cliche, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм подталкивает Дина к решительным действиям.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Операция «Ревность»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Operation Jealousy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67652) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



> Annie D  
> Oh, I'm so sorry!  
> I know, I've asked рermission almost half-year ago  
> And I did the translation, but forgot to bring it here

Дин думает, что у Сэма просто очередной приступ истеричности, когда тот внезапно вскакивает и кричит:  
– Это была последняя капля! – после чего хватает со стола свой ноутбук и выбегает из номера.

Кастиэль озадаченно смотрит на Дина:  
– Что расстроило Сэма?

– Понятия не имею, – пожимает плечами Дин. И возвращается к прерванному занятию: учит Кастиэля завязывать галстук.  
________________________________________

За ужином настроение Сэма не улучшается. Он сидит, вжавшись в угол диванчика, и, похоже, собирается поставить олимпийский рекорд по обиженному надуванию губ. Тем временем Дин аккуратно нарезает для Каса стейк небольшими кусочками, щедро поливая их соусом барбекю.

– Я не совсем уверен, что это лучший способ насладиться вкусом мяса, – с сомнением говорит Кас.

– Конечно же, лучший! – на лице Дина играет воодушевленная улыбка. – Или ты мне не доверяешь?

– Больше, чем себе, – отвечает Кас.

Усмешка Дина застывает, когда Сэм решает скорчить из себя сучку и вмешивается в разговор:  
– Ну, конечно же, Кас доверяет тебе, Дин. Как ни крути, ты притащил его в тот бордель, а он даже слова против не сказал, верно?

– Зато мы отлично провели ночь, – Дин подталкивает к Касу его тарелку. – Верно, Кас?

– Да, Дин, – Кас подцепляет кусочек мяса на вилку и с опаской отправляет его в рот. Получается у него немного неловко, так что Дину приходится наклониться и стереть соус из уголка его рта. 

Сэм фыркает.

– Да что с тобой не так? – спрашивает Дин.

– Я просто подумал, – медленно начинает Сэм, как будто читает заранее приготовленную речь, – это же несправедливо, что он так и не оторвался на полную катушку той ночью. Ты, фактически, провел ему краткую экскурсию по всем тридцати трем удовольствиям, но пропустить секс – это как попробовать абсолютно все сорта мороженого, за исключением шоколадного.

В глазах Каса снова появляется испуг, и Дин кладет ладонь ему на плечо:  
– А знаешь, Сэм прав. Ты действительно так и не попробовал самого лучшего, что может предложить земная жизнь.

– Именно! – Сэм взволнованно выпрямляется. Его глаза лихорадочно блестят, и это могло бы обеспокоить Дина, если бы не его твердая уверенность в том, что брат в последнее время тартаром из демонов не баловался. – Я бы хотел помочь.

Дин сдавленно кашляет:  
– Да все нормально, я могу отвести его…

– Нет, я имел в виду, что мог бы с этим помочь сам, – перебивает Сэм, многозначительно уставившись на Дина. – И даже не начинай эти свои дебильные шуточки, Дин, чем не вариант?

Слова вроде и имеют смысл, но вот истинное значение почему-то ускользает.

– Что? – переспрашивает Дин.

– Я помогу, – явно воодушевляется этой идеей Сэм. – Ты же доверяешь мне, Кас?

– Да, Сэм, – несколько скованно отвечает Кас, переводя взгляд с Сэма на Дина и обратно, будто и близко не понимает, в чем, собственно, дело. В отличие от Дина. – Я тебе доверяю.

– Прекрасно! – Сэм потирает руки. – Нам нужно будет заехать в аптеку по пути в мотель, но это же не проблема, правда, Дин?

– А? Нет. Конечно, нет, – с трудом отвечает Дин, потому что его горло внезапно перехватывает спазм.  
________________________________________

Дин не слишком хорошо понимает, как Сэм вообще умудрился затащить его в аптеку и уговорить оставить Каса в машине, пока они сами будут приобретать кое-какие… расходные средства. Дин плетется за Сэмом как оглушенный, кивая или хмурясь, когда брат спрашивает его мнение.

– Какую марку лучше взять? – Сэм размахивает перед носом Дина тремя бутыльками с лубрикантом от разных производителей. – Нужно купить что-то действительно качественное, потому что Кас все же девственник, а я не хочу перепугать его до полусмерти и этим отбить ему охоту на всё оставшееся существование. Как думаешь?

– Э… – высказывается Дин. В этот миг он живенько представляет себе скользкие от лубриканта руки, пробегающие по телу Каса, его члену, его заднице. Дин не знает, как Кас выглядит подо всеми этими многочисленными слоями одежды, но его мозг с легкостью восполняет эти пробелы, снабжая воображение картинками бледнокожих и возбужденных ангелов.

– А как насчет презервативов? – не унимается Сэм. – Мне, наверное, стоит взять большую пачку.

– Что, зачем? – резко вскидывается Дин.

– Лучше подойти к задаче основательно, – голос Сэма полон энтузиазма. – Сорвать все его печати, так сказать. О, черт, я и забыл. Нам придется снять еще один номер. Это может продлиться всю ночь, особенно если учесть, что Кас до сих пор ничем таким не занимался… Наверное, целая вечность уйдет на то, чтобы растянуть его, ты же знаешь, как это бывает.

Если у Дина и вырывается сдавленное фырканье, то только потому, что эта беседа слишком далеко уходит на признанную территорию Сэма под названием "чересчур много информации".

С другой стороны, сложись обстоятельства иначе, Дину бы даже не пришлось стоять там и выслушивать детальные описания сексуальных игрищ, предстоящих брату в ближайшее время.

И нет никакого желания это делать.

Дело в том, что Сэм в голове Дина представляет собой скорее размытое пятно телесного цвета. Настоящей звездой является Кас, обнаженный и изгибающийся, пока его затрахивают до полусмерти во всех возможных позициях: на коленях, на спине, в душе, у стены. Дин по собственному опыту знает, что Кас будет досконально следовать полученным инструкциям, так что без колебаний откроет рот, раздвинет ноги, поиграет с собственным членом.

– Все в порядке, Дин? – спрашивает Сэм. Если бы Дин обратил внимание, он бы заметил, что тон голоса брата крайне далек от невинного. – Ты выглядишь немного взволнованным.

– Нет, ничего, – Дин пару раз моргает, прежде чем вытаращить глаза. – А это еще что?

Сэм вертит в руках огромный шейный платок:

– Я подумал, что можно было бы поиграть со связыванием. Не уверен, что именно ему понравится, так что мне следует попробовать все, верно?

В разыгрываемую воображением Дина идеальную сценку внезапно влезает Сэм. Сэм вжимает Каса в стену, Сэм прикусывает соски Каса, Сэм доводит Каса до порочного забытья.

– Нет, – Дин и не замечает, что сильно повысил голос.

– Что? – Сэм подносит руку к своему уху. – Ты что-то сказал, Дин?

– Нет, ты не будешь этого делать, – уточняет Дин. – Я тебе не позволю.

– Не позволишь мне что?

– Ты не будешь спать с Касом, – говорит Дин, ощущая на удивление острый приступ гнева.

– А почему нет? – Сэм склоняет голову набок в дурацкой пародии на привычный жест Каса.

– Я знаю его дольше, – распаляется Дин. – Я знаю его лучше, он знает лучше меня. Черт, да я, к тому же, больше ему нравлюсь.

– Ну и что? – спрашивает Сэм. – Хочешь сам заняться с ним сексом вместо меня?

Да. О, Боже, да.

Дин даже не говорит этого вслух, но мысли, похоже, отражаются на его лице, потому что Сэм внезапно вскрикивает:  
– Ха! – а затем сгребает Дина в объятия. – Вот этим и займись, потому что если мне придется наблюдать за этими вашими телячьими нежностями и бесконечными гляделками еще хотя бы пять минут, я точно скажу "да" Люциферу и уничтожу этот мир, и вот тогда ты пожалеешь!

Оплатив покупки, они возвращаются к машине и тут до Дина доходит: он даже не удосужился убедиться, что такая рокировка устроит Каса.

Кас выходит из машины, с обеспокоенным видом поглядывая на большой пластиковый пакет.  
– Это все для?..

Дин молча пялится на Каса.

– Дин! – резко бросает Сэм. – Мне что, придется…

Дин подается вперед и целует Каса. Проходит примерно две секунды, прежде чем он начинает паниковать, потому что да о чем он вообще думал, а потом Кас издает тихий, до смешного счастливый звук и начинает отвечать на поцелуй.

– Ну наконец-то, – бубнит себе под нос Сэм, но ни Дин, ни тем более Кас его не слышат.


End file.
